Vivian (Cross Ange)
|enemies = Julio Asuka Misurugi (deceased) Embryo (deceased) Tanya Zabirova (deceased) Irma kankkunen (deceased) |type of hero = Thrill-Seeking Heroine|image = 25027081589.png|Human form Vivian Dragon SRWX Portrait.png|DRAGON form }} Mii, under the name Vivian, is the tritagonist of the CROSS ANGE Rondo of Angel and Dragon television series. She is the pilot of AW-GSX232 (VV) Razor and a DRAGON. She was voiced by Houko Kuwashima in the Japanese dub and Brittney Karbowski in the English dub in the anime. Appearance In her human form, she has a petite, slender, well-toned athletic build body. Her most well-known features are her scarlet hair and golden eyes. She has a pink Norma uniform as her Para-mail. When she reunites with her mother, she dons a yellow Eastern style outfit consisting of a tank top, skirt, and matching shoes. Personality Vivian has shown to have a bright and cheerful personality. She is always seen eating a lollipop and enjoys Perolina accessories. She seems to enjoy making quiz questions to her squadmates. Unlike the others, she was the only one to be friendly towards Ange and even offering her a Perolina keychain to her. Despite Ange's harsh nature, Vivian still treated her with kindness and made several attempts to befriended her, even going on a rescue mission along with Ersha to find Ange Biography Early life Vivian was born on Earth and was given the name Mii by her mother Lamia and her unnamed father. During the raid on Arzenal, Mii was lost and ended up becoming a Para-mail pilot. She first appeared as an assault member of the First Troop and the pilot of the Para-mail AW-GSX232 (VV) Razor. Present During her time at Arzenal, Vivian gives a friendly welcome to Ange and tries to become friends with her, but the latter refuses to. After Ange disappears from an accident that was caused by Hilda, Vivian and Ersha join Salia and Mei to find her. Once they found her, Ange becomes more open to others and befriend Vivian. After the attack on Arzenal, Vivian restest and says that Ange's song was pretty and falls asleep. But once she wakes up, she transforms into a Scuna-class DRAGON and knocks Emma unconscious and scares Pamela, Olivier and Hikaru before running into the kitchen to get food. Once Ange finds her and attempts to shoot her, Vivian starts to hum the Endless Song. Ange recognizes the song and then calms down Vivian by singing the Endless Song herself. After they finish the song, Vivian turns back into her human form and starts to cry and confused about the situation. Maggie then injects her a product and brought her to the infirmary, revealing that the DRAGONs are humans. During the attack, the Mana soldiers capture Vivian, but then was saved by Tusk and joined Ange. After Julio led a massacre at Arzenal, the AW-CBX007 (AG) Villkiss Ariel Mode sent Vivian to "The True Earth" where she reunites with her mother, Lamia and learned about the truth and her past. Having the option to stay with her mother, she decides to return to the World of Mana to reunite with her friends. She later becomes a member of the Aurora, where she fights to free both the Norma and the DRAGON's. After defeating Embryo, Vivian is seen introducing her parents to Salia, Ersha, Hikaru, and Nonna. Gallery Images 1430046136563.jpg|Vivian in the anime. Cross.Ange-.Tenshi.to.Ryuu.no.Rondo.full.1862345.jpg Vivian_emblem.jpg|Vivian's personal emblem. Cross_Ange_12_Vivian_in_Scuna_class_dragon_form.png|Vivian in her DRAGON form being confronted by Salia and Ersha. Cross_Ange_ep_14_Dragon_Vivian.jpg|Vivian being sneaky. Cross_Ange_15_Lamia_hugging_Vivian.jpg|Vivian reunites with her mother. Videos Cross Ange Rondo of Angel and Dragon Cast Reveal Vivian Category:Female Category:Anime Heroes Category:Manga Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Dark Fantasy Heroes Category:Crossover Heroes Category:Science Fantasy Heroes Category:Self-Aware Category:Bio-Engineered Category:Dragons Category:Humanoid Category:Comic Relief Category:Fighters Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Kids Category:Monster Slayers Category:Tragic Category:Selfless Category:Honorable Category:Orphans Category:Protectors Category:Bond Protector Category:Friend of a Villain Category:Rebellion Heroes Category:Freedom Fighters Category:Dimension Travelers Category:War Heroes Category:Book Heroes Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Insecure Category:Successful Category:Strong-Willed Category:Stalkers Category:Brutes Category:Hope Bringer Category:Rescuers Category:Determinators Category:Indie/Doujin Heroes